Untouched
by 0Life-is-a-Song0
Summary: Axel is in love with Roxas. Roxas is fascinated with Reno. It's a pity that Axel can't seem to be able to tell Roxas how he feels. It's a pity that the people that Roxas becomes fascinated with always end up dead. Eventual Akuroku, dark, side pairings
1. Purity

_:) New story! _

_I'm sorry, I really am... I tried to keep it just with Adrenaline and The Never Better Syndrome... but then Tantalize was born, and then Just Listen... and then Russian Roulette... it's a sickness..._

_One that I'm not taking medicine for :)_

_So! Please review and let me know if this is worth keeping up with... it's definitely unlike the others in any way... it's a little creepy to me, to be honest!_

_But I like it :D_

_Summary: Axel is in love with Roxas. Roxas is fascinated with Reno. It's a pity Axel can't seem to be able to tell Roxas how he feels. It's a pity that the people Roxas becomes fascinated with always end up dead. _

_NOTE: It IS an Akuroku, don't worry! It may seem like it's not because of the Reno thing, but just read and you'll understand. _

_Warning: Mentally unstable Roxas, violence, murder, and yaoi._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

She was beautiful.

Long, flowing hair that was tossed over one shoulder, naturally white blonde with highlights that the fluorescents picked up without effort. She had smooth, creamy skin that was unblemished and a soft ivory color that was enchanting, positively hypnotizing as she moved. She seemed innocent, a pure white dress falling loosely about her and modest white shoes unscuffed like she'd just taken them from the box. Shining, pale blue eyes observed everything going on around her like she wasn't a part of the party, like she was a stranger observing the events. People didn't hang on her, and people seemed to keep her at a distance, protecting her from their filth and grime. A small, kind smile suggested naivety and true charity for those she watched.

It was a shame that she had to die.

He bided his time throughout the party, keeping her in check and making sure that she didn't lose the luster she had. If people went to talk to her, he would cut them off and begin a conversation in order to detour them from their goal. He was an influential person, after all; get to know him and the doors to a high end social life was guaranteed. It wasn't like these people could afford to ignore him, after all. They all wanted to be like him, to live like him, and so they would easily give up the best of them in order to be known by the worst of them.

It was amazing to him how they could all be so content with worthlessness.

He made sure that she saw him. He made sure that she kept curious eyes on him as he socialized, talking with everyone and laughing wholeheartedly. He was well known and well liked by many, so it was easily done. He kept up fun conversation and let his eyes wander to her idly a few different times, making sure that he would avert his gaze and look sheepish whenever she "caught" him glancing. She would recognize him now, and even welcome his attention.

He knew when he would strike.

Thunder rolled across the expanse of the sky and lightening struck the air around them by the time that it was time to go. The tired, buzzed partygoers all laughed it off and made wild, drunk dashes to their cars to get out of the slight drizzle and the threat of downpour. He watched how she pulled out a large, white purse and withdrew a white rain coat as she began to walk to the door. Seeing his plan beginning to unfold he gave a quick goodbye to his other friends and began making his way to the door, grabbing his jacket and an umbrella slipping it on as he went. Might as well look legitimate, right?

She was buttoning up her coat as he stepped out, her large blue eyes glued to the fastens that refused to cooperate. Keeping his steps light and quiet, he moved close, close enough that he could feel the heat around her body, struggling to keep her warm, and suddenly he was hit with the innocence and hit with the pure energy that she gave off without even realizing it. It took the breath from him, and it made his mind reel at the capabilities. So pure, so clean of a person… a mask covering her from the reality… an untouchable being… it was almost too tempting to resist. He almost lost his cool, almost did something that he knew later he'd regret.

He almost killed her right then and there.

_Easy, _he coached himself, _the time will come. You just have to be patient_. He took a soft, silent breath and shook his head, smiling softly. He had to think clearly. He had to stay focused.

He had to make sure her life was worth stealing.

Skillfully, he reached around her small, fragile shoulders and finished buttoning the last few top buttons with long, skilled fingers, smirking as she let out a soft, innocent gasp and attempted to turn around.

"Easy, easy," He whispered softly, fixing his smirk into an apologetic smile. "Just thought I'd help you, that's all." He let his arms swing back and clasped his hands behind his back, allowing her to turn all the way around. Her eye were wide as she stepped back, a blush settling on her cheeks. He had to fight the urge not to laugh as she fumbled with her jacket and looked down bashfully.

"I… thank you."

"It's no problem, really." He smiled and stuck a hand out, ever the gentleman. "My name is Roxas."

"Oh, I know who you are… Roxas Strife, right? Reno's told me all about you." She said with a nervous smile. She still seemed surprised and a little edgy with his movements, but he didn't care. A few more words and she'd be under his spell, a toy to play with, a toy to break.

He could hardly wait.

"Good things, I hope." He joked, ducking his head sheepishly. It turned out to be just the right to do because the nerves seemed to edge away, and she allowed a slightly larger smile to grace her lips.

"He says you throw good parties." She replied with a gentle laugh. Her laugh, he decided, was just like her voice, which fit her so well that it was almost a sin. Smirking inwardly he stepped up a little closer, causing her to tilt her head back to look him in the eye.

"And what is your opinion?" He questioned quietly. She turned a little red at that, with nerves or embarrassment he couldn't say, but it was a pretty sort of blush all the same. It meant that she hadn't been tampered with, hadn't woken up in the world.

"I… I've never been to a party of yours, sorry." She informed him apologetically. Feigning shock and surprise he took a small step back, slightly satisfied as she leaned forward a little, following his movements without even realizing it.

It was almost too easy.

"I figured since I'd never seen your pretty face until now." He replied easily, the words slipping from his lips like oil, easily and effortlessly. Her eyes widened at that, but the tell-tale ghost of a smile gave away her act and showed that she was happy for the compliments.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" She asked teasingly.

"You caught me red handed." He held his hands up in mock surrender, letting out a warm hearted laugh that he knew would hit her where it needed to. Her eyes raked over him slowly, taking in the expensive slacks and tailored to fit jacket that splayed out at the wrists. The ruffles in the shirt were a little over done in his opinion, but it was just what the ladies liked, and it was nice enough to exhibit power and class without having to prove it. No one else had clothing like his. Looking into her innocent, bright blue eyes he could tell that he'd won. Stepping a little closer, he lowered his lashes and fastened his gaze on her face.

"Though, now I regret not putting your name on the list." He added softly. His fingers itched with the desire to move, to reach up and grip the pretty little throat of hers, to take in the untouchable stare, to break the wall that she unknowingly had, but he stopped himself. He was playing a very intricate game, and the slightest mistake could make or break it.

"Oh… well that's very kind of you." She replied in an even softer voice, and it was like he could _feel_ her heartbeat pick up as he laughed softly.

"I don't mean to seem too forward, but I noticed the weather and thought you'd like someone to walk you home." He whispered softly, gaze on her lips.

"Oh, you don't have to!" She said with a smile. "I don't want to cause you any trouble…" He felt his smile freeze in place and he checked himself, made sure that he'd given nothing away. Trouble? How could someone so innocent, so _clean _cause any trouble? He laughed softly and shook his head, moving a little closer so that he could speak softly and charm her hesitance away.

"In no way are you any trouble. I would love to walk you home." He crooned to her, reaching up to push back her bangs from her face in order to feel the smooth, satiny skin. Sure enough, it slid past his fingernails and was as soft as it looked. He let his hand slide down her jaw to caress her cheek lightly, inwardly smirking as her eyes widened and she flushed at his touch. Of course.

"I… are you sure?" She asked breathlessly.

"I would hate for something bad to happen because you were walking home alone." He replied solemnly, pulling out the umbrella that he had grabbed with his jacket. "Shall we?" The girl let out a soft laugh and nodded, linking arm an arm with his as they stepped from the porch and began walking down the driveway.

"So I forgot to ask… what is your name?" He spoke, keeping the umbrella over her as the drizzle started to pick up.

"I'm Naminé… I live just next door." She replied in that same soft, kind voice. She kept her eyes focused straight ahead as she spoke, but he knew she was looking over at him, taking in as much as she could with short, quick glances.

"Well I'll definitely remember that name for the next party I throw. Naminé… what a lovely name." The darkness and makings of a storm pressed in on them, but he relished in it, happy with the way that it made her move a little closer, her fear of the dark and the thunder forcing her to trust in him.

"Oh… thank you." Her voice grew quieter as the thunder boomed right overhead and the wind whistled. She let out a gasp when the lightening flashed, and Roxas tightened his hold on her arm.

"Scared of storms?" He asked sympathetically, holding the umbrella a little closer towards her. He didn't want her to get tainted, to get soaked and soiled, ruined like the other trash that surrounded her. He had to keep her pure and clean, untouched and untainted.

"It's more the lightening and the thunder." She admitted quietly. Her voice wavered a little at the end when the thunder boomed, and she clutched her plain white purse tightly with frail, fragile fingers.

"Well see? Now aren't you glad I decided to accompany you?" He kept his light tones teasing, ensuring that she knew he wasn't being proud or arrogant. Some people seemed to take things the wrong way if they had the wrong impression, and that wasn't a mistake he could make so early in the game. There was so much to do… so much to accomplish… he inwardly shuddered in delight at the thought.

She laughed delicately, her smile shy and soft.

"Yes, it's like a knight in shining armor." Naminé teased back. She was beginning to loosen up around him, to become a little more herself. It was almost too much to force a smile and continue walked like he hadn't just won the first half of the battle.

As they made their way up the long driveway to her house he took note of the way that the cars were all in the driveway and that the lights were on in the house even though it was a quarter until 3. From the way she looked so excited and the way that her pace quickened, it was obvious that it was a family oriented home despite the fact that it was a wealthy home. He gave a good natured smile and kept pace with her, long legs keeping pace easily.

"Happy to be home?" He asked curiously when they reached the large, wide wraparound porch and stone columns. Pulling her arm from his she gave an excited nod and began rummaging through her purse, probably scrambling for her keys. Stepping back he examined the way that the pillars' plaster was beginning to wear, and that the stone steps were faded smooth. It was a wealthy home, yes, but the economy was obviously beginning to wear down on them. Maybe that's why she was so happy to be home? Her family was probably becoming closer together since they were losing money and realizing the value of being close to one another. The innocence, love, and untouched spirit about her seemed to grow, and his fascination grew with it as well, churning and twisting in a sickening sort of monster within him, demanding to be released.

"Oh, darn…" With sparkling eyes he looked down to see her on her knees, rummaging through her large, pure white purse, still in search of her keys. The tingling was spreading, a lazy trail beginning to rush in his veins as a strange, hollow feeling took over his thinking. So innocent, so pure… so untainted, so untouched…

His breathing was silently haggard, the breaths ballooning in short spasms, and he felt his hands go numb, the umbrella dropping hardly registering in his head. Her pure face, her innocent smile… he felt his legs moving, mechanically pushing him forward as he saw his shadow loom over her with darkness surrounding her light, blocking out her purity from the rest of the world…

"Ah! Found it!" She said brightly, unaware, so pure and unaware of the danger. She slung her purse over her shoulder and then fumbled with her keychain, searching to find the key to let her into the house. His muscles jerked underneath his skin and suddenly he was so _alive_ so aware of the surroundings, of the way that the air smelled as the thunder roared about them and the lightening made his eyes shine a bit too brightly to be normal. He felt the thrum of her pulse, felt the way that her hair would be underneath his fingertips and he felt himself getting slowly on one knee, the cold cement pressing against his dress pants, a hand reaching towards her to grip her skin, to crush her, to maim her, to _kill_ her…

"Found what you were looking for?" He asked smoothly, turning her shoulder ever so slightly as he saw her flipping through her keys. Looking up at him she smiled that pure, innocent smile as she finally found the key, pulling it away from the others in order to get to safety, in order to get to sanity…

Naminé stood up, her bangs slightly in her face as she stared up at him, taking in his appearance with large, untouched, untainted eyes that made his heart bang in his chest, made the monster grow, made his fingers tingle at the thought of touching that innocence, breaking through the walls she put up without even realizing…

"Thank you for walking me home, Roxas." She said with that soft smile. He smiled back, a toothy grin that reached his eyes and made them sparkle.

"It was my pleasure. I always enjoy meeting pretty girls." He replied easily, the lie slipping past his lips once more effortlessly. The thunder growled a low warning in the sky as Naminé moved a little closer, her barriers still safe as she peered up at him and made his skin crawl with the idea of her walls crumbling because of him.

"Are you trying to come onto me?" She asked suspiciously, the smile giving her away. She didn't mind the idea of that at all, he realized, and she probably wanted him to push more… so naïve… so innocent…

He just wanted to crush her.

He reached a hand up and brushed her bangs back like he'd done earlier, keeping them from her face for another chance to feel the purity, for another chance to feel the untouched sanity because it felt so nice, so refreshing, so _fascinating_ that he had to have more.

"Is it working?" He asked huskily, stepping up closer. Her breath hitched as he asked, and he saw her eyes beginning to close and it hit him that she'd probably never been advanced upon like this before and that she probably thought that he would kiss her. He leaned his face down at little, breathing in the scent of pre-storm and a soft, flowery smell that was all her before he felt his hands lifting, reaching for her throat, reaching for her life, reaching for _her_…

Placing his hands on her shoulders he turned her around and pushed her gently towards the door.

"I'll take that as a yes," He murmured as her eyes flew open and she turned to face him. She looked confused, shocked, and a little upset, but he knew she'd recover. She'd sit and think and come up with an excuse for him, something that would make perfect sense to her, and she'd forgive him.

"I think it's past your bedtime." He joked with a winning smile, sticking his hands into his pockets and raising an eyebrow. "Don't you know nothing good ever happens after midnight?" She was dazed still, but recovered quickly enough to smile and nod before she stooped down to pick up her purse. Above them the rain was beginning to fall a little more, turning from a drizzle to a sprinkle.

"Well thank you, all the same. Goodnight, Roxas." She stepped forward and hugged him, a simple, innocent hug that set him ablaze and made all sense of direction flee, his body aching with the desire to hurt, to maim, to _kill_ like he'd set off to do in the first place, his fingers tingling and his heart thudding against his ribcage animalistically, begging for release, begging for satisfaction begging to _feel_…

He hugged her back, a self satisfied smirk stealing over his face.

"Off to bed now." He urged, chuckling. She pulled away and smiled, turning and unlocking the door with record speed before she walked indoors, walked to safety. He felt his lips pull back, a toothy grin breaking free and making his eyes shine darkly.

"What a lovely girl." He said softly, turning and stepping down the steps, picking up his umbrella as he did so. Opening up the umbrella again, he lifted it over his head, laughter wracking his body unbidden.

"I'll enjoy ripping her throat out." He whispered, the thunder drowning out his laughter.

* * *

The caskets were side by side, the graves mere inches apart from one another.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and a soft, teasing breeze lifting up the leaves and scattering them across the cemetery. The heat was a bearable one that went hardly noticed among the people gathered, their thoughts on more pressing matters. It would be a day to go to the beach, or a day to go on a picnic.

Not a day for a funeral.

The chairs sat close to one another, bunched in rows of ten for the maximum amount of people. Even with all of the chairs though, there was only standing room, every sitting space occupied with openly grieving people, their dark, somber clothing standing out in the picture perfect setting that had been given. Tears fell, tissues were passed, and everyone was wiping tears from their eyes as they cried.

Everyone except Roxas.

He stared unseeingly, gaze fastened on the caskets and the way that the sunlight reflected off of their ebony finishes. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, and couldn't _feel_ because the pain had become too hard to bear. The numbness had crept in, destroying everything in its wake, and he was left with a hollow, aching feeling in the center of his chest.

She was gone.

He was barely aware of the people whispering in wavering voices. He was barely aware of the priest that was speaking in reverent tones over the dead bodies, a bible clasped in one hand and a finger dragging over the passages that he was speaking. He was barely aware, barely there, his breathing shaky, his lips trembling without feeling, the pain locked away as a numb, death-like feeling took over.

She was gone.

The only thing he was aware of was the numbness, and the hollow, sinking feeling that left him near suffocating. He was hardly there, hardly aware of life, hardly aware of anything and that scared him the most because he couldn't _feel_, couldn't tell if he was alive or dead like the people in the caskets that he was staring at so intently. He was numb, and it hurt to be numb, hurt to feel nothing because if he couldn't feel, what could he do? The hollow feeling hurt so badly, and despite that fact, he couldn't look away. He could hear the sound of the person that was crying beside him, the boy his age that had lost too, had lost and was openly showing his pain.

She was gone.

"Roxas…" He could hear someone speaking just as well as he could hear their tears, and the sinking feeling grew. He didn't turn away from the caskets, didn't look away from the shiny finish on the wood. It wasn't that he was ignoring them, no, _no_, it just hurt to think about looking away, hurt to think about looking at the sole other person in the entire world that would feel the same numb pain that he was feeling.

She was gone.

The person wasn't upset at him ignoring them. Instead, he felt a warm hand grip his tightly, and he felt them squeeze his hand in reassurance. He didn't acknowledge their action, but he didn't push their hand away either because suddenly it hit him that they'd done exactly what he'd needed them to do, to stay with him even when he didn't want to stay with himself.

Why her?

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures, He leads me beside still waters..." The priest's voice was calm, soothing to hear and tender with grief and care, but Roxas didn't hear it. His eyes were fastened to the caskets, his breathing sharp and shallow. Beside him his best friend sat, holding his hand and wiping tears away with a small handkerchief, openly grieving. But Roxas didn't have tears to shed. He hardly had the voice to cry, hardly had the energy to _live_.

Why did it have to be her?

"He restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death- I will fear no evil for thou art with me…" Beside him, Axel let out a soft, choking gasp and he felt that he should comfort him, squeeze his hand and whisper consolatory words.

He didn't say a word.

"Your rod and your staff, they comfort me, you prepare a table for me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil, my cup overflows, surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." His words cut off at that, and Roxas felt his breath rush out. He heard the bible closing, heard the people crying, but it was all dead to him. All he could see was the caskets in the sunlight and all he could feel was the hand pressing against his so insistently, so painfully.

"I understand… that due to the families' requests… that only their roses are dropped onto the caskets." The priest looked over at them- were they expected to answer? He could hardly lift his eyes to meet the sympathetic gaze of the man before him. Thankfully, his best friend answered.

"Yes, please…" Axel said hoarsely, and his fingers trembled in Roxas's grasp.

"If you are not family… please say your goodbyes now, and leave." The priest stepped back as people looked at one another, astonished. They were not allowed to drop a rose? But there was no contradiction, so with awkward, stiff movements the people rose and began to leave or to pass by the caskets with their black and brown clothing of mourning.

Why was it her?

He felt raw. He felt tired. He felt pain. He was feeling so much that it had finally shut down, finally left him numb and aching, and he couldn't stop it. He just kept seeing the caskets gleaming, kept seeing the men carrying the wooden boxes, carrying his world within sturdy oak and ash.

He didn't see the people walking past. He didn't see the way that everyone looked at him and his best friend as they left, a hand touching his shoulder or a hug cloaking him like a shadow. He didn't notice when the cemetery was empty, save for the grave diggers, the priest, his best friend and him.

"Come on, Roxas." His best friend pulled him to his feet and guided him towards the caskets. He opened his mouth to reply, to say something, but the moment he breathed in his breath caught in his throat and he closed his mouth. Instead, he let his best friend pull him towards the caskets, fingers still trembling in his hand. He was trying to be strong for Roxas, trying to take the lead, but Roxas couldn't find it in himself to be grateful.

Why her?

He stepped up slowly, the caskets looming over the hole in the ground that would consume them forever.

That would consume him forever.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" The priest asked softly, kindly. Roxas stared down at the casket, at the gilded ending and expensive wood, and the breath was sucked from his lungs. Did he have something to say? Did he have the strength to speak past the numb feeling that tore him from the inside out?

Why?

The wind rustled through his hair and teased him, and he was a little surprised when he saw a crimson rose fall onto the casket beside the one he was staring at, Axel's hand clenched into a fist as he let the flower fall.

"Come on, Roxas." His best friend urged, and he was startled from his staring as he felt his free hand lifting up, his grip tight upon the flower he wasn't even aware he was holding. The bloody rose fell from his fingers, and it landed softly on the casket, the wind ruffling the petals and making his heart twist sickeningly in his chest, ensnaring the numb feeling and strangling it.

He felt his gaze lifting away from the casket and was startled when he saw the intense gaze of the priest, dark eyes probing his face. Something in him said to retaliate with a snide remark, but he couldn't find it in himself to speak. Something said that he should be upset at the invading stare, but he couldn't feel it in himself to care. The only thing he could feel was the numb, and his best friend's gentle hold on his hand.

And yet, as the priest's frown deepened he felt the numb scraping inside of him, tearing up his insides and twisting the rage deep within him. It was like something was goading him, daring him to lash out, to make the man stop staring so intently. Why was he staring at him? What did he want him to do, thank him for putting _her_ in the ground? For giving her a spiritual goodbye? What did he owe this man who tried to make death seem so ok?

It made his lips curl in anger. It made him want to strike, to erase the stare that the man gave him, to destroy something because everything was bent on destroying him.

Why her?

"Let's go," Axel said, but Roxas didn't answer. He merely gave the priest one last look before his eyes fell upon the polished, pristine casket and the beauty inside that he'd never see again.

As they walked away, the priest turned to one of the grave diggers, his expression solemn.

"You will take care of these graves, won't you?" He asked cautiously. One of the men nodded and looked over to the two boys that were walking away, hand in hand.

"Would hate for them to be any more in pain than they already are." He said, nodding to his co-worker and reaching down to let the caskets begin their descent. The priest nodded, but his eyes looked doubtful, worried.

"The red head one really looks out for his friend." The grave digger continued, unclipping one of the straps and then the other, slowly lowering the first casket.

"He is a good boy." The priest agreed, solemn gaze still resting on their retreating backs. "But his friend though…" His voice trailed off, and he looked down at the single rose resting on the casket, a shiver rushing down his spine.

"What, something wrong with the blonde kid?" The gravedigger asked curiously. The priest shook his head and felt sorrow weighting him down, the stare that the boy had given him making him want to cross himself for protection.

"Looking into that young man's eyes is like looking into death." The priest whispered, turning sadly away and hugging his bible to his chest. "And I fear that this is just the beginning of it."

Roxas walked numbly with his best friend as they climbed the small hill, heading towards the car that would take them home. As they reached the top of the hill though, his friend stopped him and held his hand tightly, the grip almost suffocating if Roxas had enough left in him to feel.

"Roxas…?" Axel breathed, and instinctively he turned, looking up into the face of his best friend. There were tears in his eyes and drying tears on his cheeks, his pride low enough to be ok with crying in front of everyone. He was slouching, his black on black 3 piece suit rumpled like he didn't have it in him to care anymore, either. His wild hair was spiky but limp and his eyes shone with the pain that his tears hadn't yet been able to convey.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered softly. Roxas stared at him, comprehending the words but unable to form a response, his heart banging in his chest, the numbing pain ripping him apart.

"Are you… is this… have we…" Axel was choking on the words, unable to get a full sentence out, but Roxas knew what he meant. He could feel it in his own heart, the numb that was choking the life from him.

She was gone.

"We're all we have left, Axel." He whispered, the words burning his tongue like acid because it hurt to think and it hurt to say the truth that whispered inside of him, burning his veins.

"But we can't… I mean… we…"

"We've got to take care of each other." Roxas told him, voice low and even.

"They can't… can they?" His eyes were watering more, gathering tears and threatening to spill again.

She was gone and she was never coming back.

"They're gone, Axel. They're gone and we're alone." He felt cold and cruel, the words hissing from his lips, crashing against him and dragging him into the numb, but it did worse to Axel than it did to him. The kind, open Axel. With a shudder Axel lifted a hand to wipe his face, but somehow he went from wiping his face to clinging to Roxas with every ounce of strength that he had, trembling against him and laying his head on his shoulder.

"You're all I have left." He cried, hugging Roxas tightly to him, afraid to let him go.

"I'm sorry, Axel." He whispered, hugging him back, trying to comfort him but not exactly sure how. He couldn't feel, couldn't sympathize, couldn't understand the pain that made his friend cry in such agony. He felt out of it, distorted, numbed from the tears, but at the same time he felt such pain for his friend that was reduced to this.

Why did she have to go?

"And you… you've never had to… why you?" He choked out, and Roxas felt confusion. Why him? Did he mean to ask why it was him that had to lose her? Or was he asking why he was the only one left? He couldn't say. He couldn't answer truthfully either because his heart was screaming something else, something that had nothing to do with him and everything to do with her.

Why did it have to be her?

He closed his eyes and it was like he could see her plain as day, brilliant blonde hair and a wonderful, loving smile. Something he'd only get to see in pictures. Something he'd never be able to touch again, to feel again. What had made fate turn so cold and cruel? Why was it her? Why did it always have to be her? Rage was building, strangling the numb feelings inside of him, choking the life from the painful hollow ache, consuming him entirely and left fire burning in his veins.

"It hurts… so bad…" Axel whispered against his neck, holding him like he was scared he'd lose him, too. Roxas felt the rage twisting within him, and it was like he was seeing red behind his eyes, seeing her face burning and as the screams whispered in his ears.

"Don't worry Axel, it'll be ok," Roxas whispered, rubbing his back soothingly, eyes opening slowly. He felt a cold, harsh look take over his face, and he could hardly control the fury dancing inside of him. "I'll make them pay, I promise."

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a review!_

_:)_

_Though... I am nervous with this. My slightly humorous one is the big hit... though my actiony ones not so much :/_

_So... please let me know what you think and review! It really is what keeps writers going a lot of the time!_

_Who died? Hmm... I wonder... :D_

_You'll just have to find out now, won't you?_

_I'll update soon!_


	2. Innocence

_:) Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! _

_Yes, it is a little confusing... but it was meant to be that way. As things progress, it will slowly stop being so confusing, so sooner or later things will be cleared up. _

_Also... whoever said that it was Namine who died? :3_

_Just saying!_

_Anyway,_

_Now that my first drill team competition is out of the way, I might have more time for writing. I just have to be in the right mood in order to write a crazy guy, so I'm sorry for taking so long!_

_Warning: Murder in this chapter. Don't like it? Don't read it. _

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Axel had almost always looked up to Roxas.

_He was crying, hands holding onto his skinned knee tightly like he was afraid that it would fall apart. Dirt was smudged over his legs and his knee was bleeding enough to make him scared for his life. He'd never fallen from the monkey bars before, and getting hurt wasn't something he'd ever had to really worry about. His mom and dad had always made sure that he stayed safe and protected, but now he was alone at the park, his nanny right down the road getting ice cream and not noticing that her charge was hurt. _

_"M-mommy…" He mumbled softly, large tears welling up in his eyes and rolling down his dirt smudged cheeks. The other kids at the playground ignored him and his injury, their faces turned away and their activities pulling them farther away from the monkey bars. He was well known among the kids as a bully that pushed people off of the swings so that he could have fun, and now they all felt like he was getting just what he deserved. _

_His knee stung and he pressed his fingers against it in an effort to make the pain go away, but it didn't help. What was he supposed to do? He didn't think that he could stand up without his knee hurting more, and he didn't think that he could yell loud enough for his nanny to hear. She was half deaf, he'd come to realize. _

_Sniffling pathetically, he hung his head and stared morosely at the ground, waiting for someone who cared to come and help him up. Even though he was waiting for it, it still surprised him when a pair of black and white play shoes stepped up in front of him and shuffled closer hesitantly. _

_"Are you ok?" A soft, shy voice made him look up and wipe his tears quickly with his sleeve, afraid of looking weak. A small, frail looking boy was watching him with wide, solemn eyes, the thick lashes surrounding them making him look almost girlish. He had thick, side swept blonde hair that looked messy and framed his cheekbones, emphasizing the soft bruise-like coloring under his eyes. He looked weak and easy to hurt, but it was like he didn't seem to know it. _

_"What do you want?" He demanded huffily. He didn't like the idea of people seeing him like this, as he looked up at a frail boy he'd probably pushed from the swings a few times. The boy didn't get upset at him being mean though; he smiled softly and shrugged._

_"You were crying." The boy explained. Aghast at that being said out loud, Axel glared._

_"I was not!" He exclaimed, grasping his knee with one hand and brandishing a fist with the other. "And if you tell anyone that I'll knock your teeth out!" He'd meant it as a threat, something to scare the boy, but instead of looking threatened he looked interested, a small smile tilting his lips up._

_"Ok," The boy agreed. _

_"And get that memorized; I don't cry." Axel added on when he felt like the boy was only saying it to make him appeased. _

_"What happened to your knee?" The boy changed the subject, childishly pointing at the blood running down his leg. _

_"I fell off of the monkey bars." He explained angrily. The boy with the soft face tilted his head curiously at that and bent down on one knee, leaning towards his leg and examining it thoroughly._

_"You need a band-aid." He said matter-of-factly, lips pulled down in a frown. _

_"I don't need anything." Axel retorted. Instead of replying though the boy's frown deepened and he fumbled in the pocket of his nice pants, scrambling to pull something out. Axel watched, wondrously, as the boy finally pulled his fist from his pocket to reveal a Band-Aid, a triumphant smile on his face. _

_"Here you go." He peeled the sticky adhesive from the paper and then stuck the band-aid on the skinned knee, smiling softly as he did so. Axel wiped his face angrily with his sleeve again, trying to get the tears off of his face as he stared, surprised up at the boy who seemed so happy to help. _

_"Thank you." Axel couldn't help but say. The boy shrugged and straightened up, wiping his nose with an expensive looking shirt. _

_"My mom does that sometimes." He explained. Smiling a little, he held a hand out, offering Axel to take a hold of it. Cautiously, Axel took it and scrambled to his feet, pushing away the twinge in his knee. _

_"Do you always have band-aids?" Axel asked curiously, shuffling his feet a little as he stood up. The boy shrugged and looked down, hands stuffed back into his pockets shyly. _

_"When I go to the park, yes. Mom says I should be prepared." Axel didn't know what to say to that; though his mommy cared deeply she sometimes was gone for a few weeks at a time with work. When he went to the park, it was under the impression that he wouldn't need things like band-aids._

_"Oh…that's cool. Hey, I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. What's your name?" He shuffled his feet and watched as the boy kept looking down, eyes on the ground._

_"I'm Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. __We learned how to spell our names at school, too." Shyly, Roxas peeked up from under his bangs and flashed a smile. _

_"So did I… I just knew it before because my dad wanted me to learn how to read." Proudly puffing out his chest Axel pointed to himself before cracking a big smile and ruffling Roxas's hair. _

_"Axel! I got your ice cream!" He heard his nanny calling, and turning Axel saw her walking towards him with an ice cream in one hand. An idea coming to mind, he grinned brightly before turning to Roxas with a purpose. _

_"Wait here." He ordered and then took off, rushing to the older, kind woman. He turned back when he got there and pointed to Roxas, the old lady smiling and nodding as she handed him the ice cream cone. Rushing back he nearly bowled Roxas over as he skidded to a stop and pushed the ice cream cone into Roxas's face. _

_"This is for you. It's sea salt ice cream, so I hope you like it. It's my favorite." He said breathlessly. Roxas stared at him with slightly large eyes, watching him carefully as he grinned and pushed the ice cream towards him. _

_"Really…?" He asked carefully, quietly. Grinning brightly and nodding, Axel pushed the cone towards him and beamed as Roxas took the cone gingerly and licked the ice cream hesitantly. _

_"Thank you…" He murmured, a small smile breaking over his face. _

_"It's ok…" Axel grinned and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. "I think we're going to be best friends from now on, ok?" _

And since then they'd been the best of friends.

The love came a little later.

_It was their sophomore year. Axel watched with excitement as he got out of the back of the car his driver had decided to take for the day, eyes taking in the large building that was just full of possibilities. As a freshman Axel hadn't been able to make much of a reputation for himself, the fresh meat of the campus, but now that he was a year older and a year wiser, Axel knew that he could really make his way up the ladder and be on top by senior year. _

_With his best friend right next to him, of course. _

_"Hey, Axel!" Axel grabbed his book bag and swung around to find Roxas after a month of him being across the country with his family for vacation. He could feel the twist in his stomach and the way that his heart sped up, eyes searching for the bright, highlighted blonde hair that was so messy that it was almost a sin, styled like he'd just gotten out of bed. Spotting it, he grinned and began making his way over on slightly awkward limbs, his legs growing too fast for him to keep up. _

_And he completely ignored the red head that was clamped to Roxas's arm like an accessory. _

_"Hey, what's up?" He coolly made his way up to them and clapped Roxas's shoulder lightly, grinning as Roxas punched his shoulder in return and gave him an awkward one armed hug, the action a little handicapped from the girl that seemed to refuse to let go of him. Well, Axel would just have to break her of that, now wouldn't he? _

_"How was Atlantica?" Axel asked, eying the girl that smiled prettily over at Roxas and then gave Axel a particularly nasty look. Ah… he'd forgotten just how petty Roxas's girlfriends could be._

_"It was… wet." Roxas grinned and shrugged, adjusting the bag on his shoulder and looking over at the girl next to him. "Axel, I want you to meet Ariel. Ariel, this is-"_

_"Axel, the guy you haven't stopped talking about since you picked me up today." The girl interrupted with a roll of bright green eyes and a smirk on her lips. She fluffed her light, springy red hair and extended a dainty little hand. _

_"Oh, he's talked about me? Funny… I haven't heard about you. You must be the new girl." He couldn't help the biting words from slipping past his lips and obviously designed to hurt. Sure enough, the girl's lips pulled down, and Roxas gave him a mildly amused look, silently asking him what his deal was. As she rounded on him, he gave a stern glare in Axel's direction before he shook his head. _

_"I've told you about Ariel… lots of times."He said as she looked up at Axel and then glowered as he shrugged nonchalantly. In truth, Roxas really didn't care. He was just acting for her sake. He was a boy of status, after all, and had to keep up some sort of act. _

_"Hmm… I don't remember." He tapped his chin and leaned close. "Is she the one that you said had bad B.O. on the first date?"Roxas's eyes grew wide as he said that, the light blue shining in his eyes showing that he was truly amused, and Ariel's face flushed in embarrassment and mortification. Axel couldn't help it though, couldn't help but ruffle the girl's feathers and get under her skin. It was his job to let her know about Roxas, after all. He had to somehow inform her of Roxas's revolving door and the fact that though he was dating her now, she'd probably be replaced by the end of the month. She'd be lucky if he even remembered her name._

_"No, that was probably Erica… right, Roxas?" Ariel recovered from her embarrassment rather quickly, turning to give a very amused Roxas an expectant look. _

_"Of course…" He said comfortingly, smiling that perfect smile that he'd practiced many times in front of Axel. _

_"Nope, Erica had the flabby arms. I think it was… Jane with the B.O!" Axel leaned down and smiled sweetly at Ariel. "You were the low class girl playing high class, weren't you?" He asked eagerly. Cheeks flushing red in anger, Ariel jerked back from them and gave him a withering glare. _

_"Roxas, I think I'll head to my locker. Are you coming?" She asked frostily, glaring daggers at a smirking Axel. Roxas shrugged and checked his small pocket watch before giving her a deadpan expression._

_"No, I was going to stay with Axel. You'll be fine, won't you?" He asked coolly, smiling. Axel had to cough to hide the full, mocking smile that filled his eyes with light and made tremors wrack his spine. The girl gave Roxas an indignant look, fury lighting her eyes quickly before she looked Axel over and let her eyes trail over his body hatefully. _

_"Going to catch up with your boyfriend?" She asked snidely. Axel's laugh didn't stop at that though; if anything it grew. He looked over at Roxas to see him with his hands stuffed into his pockets and that small, arrogant, smart-ass smile playing across his lips. _

_"Something like that." He agreed, looking up at Axel with shining eyes. It was always like that. Girls hated how close they were, and Roxas brushed them off like they were nothing. He didn't care who ended the relationship, as long as he got what he wanted. He was like Axel, all money and no care for the world or its people. They were on top of the food chain, after all. _

_Sure enough, the girl seemed to realize just when she was being dismissed, and with a withering glare to Axel she stormed off, whipping her phone out to, no doubt, text her friends about the indignity. _

_"So we're dating now?" Axel teased, laughing. Roxas adjusted his back pack strap and shrugged, hardly giving the girl a second glace as he smirked. _

_"She won't last the week." He replied. Axel nodded at that and laughed, turning to begin their short trek towards their lockers that he'd ensured were side by side. He couldn't help the small pang of jealousy ripple along his spine though, seeing the way that girls were looking at Roxas. Their eyes were full of want and desire, something that had some hope of being returned. He was just a friend, just the guy to clean up after Roxas's destructive carnal pleasures. Sure, Roxas cleaned up after him, but sometimes… Axel wanted more than that. They wouldn't have to clean up after one another if they only had each other. _

_"And then who comes after her?" He asked, voice oddly hesitant. Roxas looked up at him with the same smile playing about his lips, the same cold laughter that he gave everyone else. _

"_Why, are you interested, Axel?" Roxas asked tauntingly. It was then that Axel remembered why it was dumb to be jealous. Sure, he was just the friend, but as 'just the friend' he received more than any lover or girlfriend would ever get. He got to see some shred of humanity. He saw the side of Roxas that no one ever saw, and the side that no one would ever see._

"_Hell no," Axel replied, ruffling Roxas's perfect spikes easily. "I'm not some notch in your gold bedpost, you man whore. I've got some weight of my own to throw." Roxas grinned widely at that, nodding slowly as a few people called their name and motioned them over. _

"_You're exactly right. Girls would be crawling at the chance to jump your bones." Roxas said softly, his eyes still alight with some untold joke. _

"_Damn straight." Axel agreed. As they neared the lockers and Axel had to lean down to open his, Roxas caught him by his collar and pulled him down even closer, his lips brushing his ear sensually. _

"_And some boys, too." He added quietly, nipping his ear. Axe could practically feel the smirk against his skin as he calmly took in the action, ignoring how his heart sped up and his pulse pounded against his neck. _

_Straightening up, Axel looked down at Roxas and kept his face composed, watching how Roxas was studying his reaction carefully. Shoving his book back into his locker Axel closed it and smirked, ruffling Roxas's hair once more before he nodded towards a girl walking down the hall._

"_Next month's purchase?" He asked. Roxas slowly tore his gaze away from Axel, satisfied that Axel had acted like he didn't matter and looked her over slowly, the smile on his face growing as she saw him looking and winked. _

"_Remind me in 3 weeks." He advised, closing his locker. _

_The bell rang and they began making their way to homeroom, Axel grinning smugly though his heart ached. It was times like that when he remembered why it was dumb to be jealous. Being jealous only provoked pain, and pain took away from the moments where Roxas was really himself. _

_Besides, Axel would lay down money that Roxas would choose him over any girl, any day. _

* * *

He was walking down the hallway awkwardly, the light slowly fading away and casting shadows along the house, distorting everything in view. The sunset bled along the carpet, a dark, rich color that spread along his skin as he made his way past the large window, inking him in crimson. He felt distorted and out of odds with himself, his feet hardly lifting from the ground to move, his breath light and soft. Every so often, a shiver passed down his spine and goosebumps slid along his arms.

He was finally home alone, and he was scared out of his mind.

Why was he scared? It wasn't like something was going to happen. The house had state of the art security after all and motion sensors on the lawn kept people from snooping. By the time a car pulled up to the driveway, the cops could be on their way if he so chose.

It didn't stop him from feeling like something was very, very wrong.

He'd had this feeling for about a week. Sometimes he'd be walking around and get the feeling that he was being watched. Of course, he'd turn to see no one staring at him or following him, and he'd push the feeling away that told him that something was horribly wrong. It had been like this since that stupid get together that Kairi had insisted that they had. He'd gone there, hung out with the colder, upper class crowd, and then wished that he'd never gone. Each of them had a strong sense of superiority, their rich, pampered body clothed in the most expensive of cloth and their words far richer than his vocabulary could hope to be.

The worst ones would have had to have been Roxas and Axel.

They were insufferable. They kept the conversation flowing, their snobbish, sardonic jokes and words keeping the evening lively and full of scorn for everything that wasn't considered "cool" enough for them. They'd made sure that the drinks flowed freely and when he mentioned that his father had worked his way up the old fashioned way, they'd made quick work of his reputation without even having to try. They seemed perfect; their hair was immaculate and their suits seemed to fit every bend of their body the right way. They knew the right people, and the right things to say. Everyone had eaten from the palms of their hands with a desperation that was pathetic.

But he couldn't help but envy them.

Walking into the living room he slumped onto the couch the only way a teenage boy could slump, sprawled disjointedly onto the European leather cushions like it really didn't matter. Clicking the remote button he began flipping through channels, hardly taking in the mindless sitcom that he'd ended on in boredom. It wasn't like they mattered anyway.

He'd been watching the show for barely 10 minutes before the doorbell rang throughout the house. Grumbling under his breath he stood up and made his way over to the main hallway, the goosebumps rising along his arms randomly and making him slide on a jacket from the hook to warm up. Opening the door, he folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, taking in the edgy looking, and familiar boy before him.

"Evening, Roxas." He greeted coolly. Roxas looked much different then when he'd first met him, his dress pants an older fashion year and his button up white shirt a little wrinkled. Black, seamless leather gloves covered polished, perfect hands, and he had a zipped up back pack, a cheap, 10$ looking thing that usually the richer, much better off youth wouldn't be caught dead with. Curiously, he took in the boy before him, waiting for him to explain what he was doing on his doorstep. Hadn't he made it clear that their circles would never mesh? Roxas grinned good-naturedly and held up a small six pack of beer, a silent offering in order for him to get inside. Shrugging uncaringly, he moved out of the way of the door and let Roxas walk in, casting a short glance to the driveway to see a cheap, dented looking Toyota parked where he expected a limousine to reside.

"Thought I'd see how you've been; Kairi was asking about you." Roxas said in the same clipped, precise way that he always spoke in. He set the six pack on the small hallway table but kept his backpack on.

"Yeah, she called a few days ago." He replied, grabbing the beer and making his way into the kitchen. Roxas followed him silently, his steps quiet and soft.

"You didn't come to her coffee thing yesterday; she was worried." Roxas added on as they reached the kitchen. Shrugging uncaringly again, he pulled a beer off of the small ring of them, tossing the rest to Roxas who set them on the counter without taking one.

"She worries about me a lot; I don't know why" Taking a large sip of the nasty tasting stuff, he leaned against the marble counter and took in the steady stare that Roxas was giving him. His large, bright blue eyes stared at him unblinkingly, a small, half smile playing across his lips like he knew a great, big secret. It was a little unnerving since he generally had a more resigned, permanent sneer on his face.

"You seem… distanced from the rest of us." Roxas noted quietly his head tilting slightly to the side like he was studying him.

"What do you mean?" He hedged, an uncomfortable feeling settling into his stomach. The way that Roxas was looking at him was intense, suffocating.

"It's like… you were uncomfortable. I noticed that you… were different from the rest of us." His smile widened a little as he grabbed a beer and popped the top, leaning against the counter with the same strange, unsettling look. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and a side part of his thoughts noted that Roxas didn't take a drink of the beer.

"You're right. I was uncomfortable." He shrugged and took another sip, the disgusting drink settling into his stomach heavily. The light in Roxas's eyes seemed to lighten at that, and he leaned in a little closer.

"I wonder why…" He whispered, but it was unclear as to whether or not he was meant to hear it.

"I don't. Let's be honest, Roxas; we didn't exactly get along." Roxas's eyes widened a little at that, but his vague smile remained, a strong contrast to the otherwise perfectly composed face.

"I thought we got along well." Roxas said conversationally.

"Well, we didn't. You insulted me and my father. You can't honestly think I'd be ok with that. It was a bitchy move to make." Roxas didn't look insulted or offended at his words though; if anything his smile became even more mystified and his eyes lightened in delight. A warning bell rang off in his head, but he pushed it away, thinking it as nothing more than annoyance. He really just wanted Roxas to get out of his house.

"So innocent, aren't you?" Roxas asked softly, his voice low and steady.

"What?" He snapped back, a little confused. Roxas didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes taking everything in as his grip slackened a little on his drink.

"Innocent and fresh… a light… in your eyes… but the innocence… hates me…" He whispered, and then there was an edge in his voice that made the atmosphere darken around them like a thick, choking smoke.

"Look, you don't like me, and I don't like you. How about you just leave?" He offered with barely concealed annoyance, though he heard a hint of worry in his voice. Judging by the strange look on Roxas's face, he'd heard it to.

"Let the innocence love me… love me…" Roxas whispered the words, his voice barely audible. His stare brightened as a sharp, jagged breath rippled past his lips, and his smile widened a little, making him look truly demonic. Stepping back in shock, he looked incredulously at Roxas, disgust rippling through him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded. "You're freaking me out." Roxas leaned forward a little the words passing his lips again, and then suddenly his drink fell from his hands, hitting the floor and spilling the drink everywhere in moments, the dark, brackish looking color making the floor look dirty and stained. He jumped back on instinct and looked up accusingly at Roxas who was staring at the floor, mystified.

"Innocent…" Roxas murmured to himself.

"Stay there." He snapped, moving back to grab some paper towels. Setting the beer can down, he turned to grab the roll, anger settling into his stomach. What, he says the truth and Roxas dumps beer on the floor? Classy.

Turning around, he took a step towards the growing puddle on the floor, anger rushing through his veins. Anger turned to shock though as a sharp, strong shove sent him flying, feet slipping along the patch of beer and careening towards the marble countertop. The paper towel roll flew from his hands as he slammed against the countertop and smacked his head against it, black dots exploding before his eyes painfully.

"Roxas…?" He groaned out, blinking past the blinding pain in his skull. Before he could move though, someone grabbed him by the back of the head, yanking him back by his hair and then slamming his head forcefully against the marble top once more.

Everything went black.

* * *

Inspector Strife looked down at the body of the boy before him, his gaze grave and critical. The teenager lay still and motionless, his eyes wide and his mouth lax with a silent shout of surprise. Dried blood trickled from his ear and matted into his dirty blonde hair, indication of head trauma and internal bleeding. A dark, mottled reddish-blue bruise lined the side of his head near his temple and beside him laid an empty beer can, its contents spread around the boy.

"Has the body been moved?" He asked.

"N-n-no… I couldn't bear to…" The maid hugged herself tightly, her red face and puffy eyes softening the lines of the inspector's face as he sympathetically nodded.

"And where are the parents…?" He asked, stepping back and looking once more at the boy before him. He'd be close to around Roxas's age; his youth swept out from under him before he'd had a chance to live. It was always a little depressing for Cloud to see teenagers or children die since they wouldn't have the chance to do so many things that they'd wanted, and this boy was no exception.

"They're on their way; th-they were-" The maid's voice broke and she covered her trembling lips with her hand. "On… a business trip…" Her voice trailed off and she turned away from the body, unable to bear looking at it.

"This looks pretty clear cut, sir." A younger, upstart police officer said, walking up as another officer walked the maid out of the room to talk.

"And what do you see, exactly?" Cloud asked, jotting down the position of the body and the different things around the scene that stood out. The C.S.I team was on their way and he wanted everything preserved so that when they arrived they could begin work immediately.

"I'd say he spilled his beer, most likely a little drunk." The officer nodded over to the trash can where a few other beer cans lay, crushed and empty. "He spilled his drink, intoxicated, and then went to get something to clean it up. Of course, drunk, he didn't really have control over his movements, and slipped on the beer. "The officer pointed to a roll of paper towels that lay, soaking up the drink and in a disarray. "He dropped the paper towels and attempted to catch himself. He ended up hitting his head on the countertop-" The man pointed towards the edge of the marble top where a patch of blood stood out against the light counter. "and the force of the impact with the hardness of the counter led to blunt force trauma and hemorrhaging in the brain. It knocked him out, and then the internal bleeding killed him."

Inspector Strife looked over at the officer with a sharp, piercing gaze that made the man stop from adding anything else. It was a look that sprang from over 10 years of hard work and dedication, and it easily silenced the young man.

"So you're saying," Cloud said slowly, "that this was an accident…?" The man, clearly uncomfortable with the stare, nodded awkwardly.

"A freak accident, but an accident, none the less." He confirmed in a much quieter voice. Cloud shook his head slowly and got down onto one knee, staring into the eyes of the boy lying on the floor, a boy that had life taken from him before it had really begun, a boy that until now thought he had it all. It made Cloud think of his brother and the way that he was so carefree that it was almost sickening. It made him ache to be home and make sure that he was alright.

"What's your name, officer?" Cloud murmured, not wanting to look back up at the man that clearly knew nothing about a crime scene. He was probably a rookie.

"Officer Leonhart, sir. Most just call me Leon." He replied, tone businesslike and brusque as he spoke. He probably realized that he'd just failed Cloud's examination and wanted to try to gain some points back before Cloud removed him from the investigation like others before him.

"Let me make something clear to you, Leon." Cloud jotted down a few notes as he spoke, eyes taking in the placement of the body and the potential scenarios running through his head. "The only reason I would have been called in on this would be if there was any indication of foul play. I'm not just an inspector on the police force; I'm in the homicide unit."

"So, you're saying-"

"I was called in because something here doesn't look right. Though the chief probably thought it was nothing, there's something here that says that this isn't just a 'freak accident' as you so called it." Cloud looked up at the stoic, dark haired man that was staring at the body with a whole new light. "There's some sort of sign here that says that this young man was murdered. And I intend to find out what it is."

* * *

He was moving on. Slowly but surely, he was moving on.

"So I heard you and Naminé were getting close." Axel stated quietly as they walked down the strip of the mall, bags in hand and money to spend in their pockets. Roxas looked over at him with his large, dark blue eyes and shrugged.

"Jealous?" He asked in way of reply, a smirk tugging on his mouth. Axel rolled his eyes and then nodded towards the small shop that they always went to, heading in that direction without any real purpose. They had all day, after all. It was fall break for their private school, a week off with nothing to do and more than enough energy to want to do something. Axel was happy that Roxas had even wanted to leave his house for more than a party or a social call. For a year or so the only time he'd left the house was when he had to, for his reputation's sake, or for school. Axel would always have to go to his house, or specifically ask him to come to his house.

Since that day, things had never been the same.

Though, at least they were out in public, not trying to be seen. Roxas had even called _him_ and asked if he wanted to hang out. If that wasn't a shock, but he'd even _asked_. Roxas didn't ask for things. Roxas didn't take the initiative to do things like call people. And yet… he'd done both in one day. He'd even showed up to Axel's house, ready to go with the limo and a pocketful of debit cards.

Maybe it was his way of moving on?

"Don't you wish." Axel retorted, smirking. Usually, this would be where Roxas would have something particularly witty to say, but instead of being how he usually would, his lips pursed together slightly and he nodded slowly.

"Yes," He whispered. Axel turned to give him a slightly confused look, but the guarded look in his friend's eyes told him not to say anything. Turning away, Axel decided to change the subject. He wasn't exactly surprised that Roxas had blurted something like that out so randomly. Sometimes he'd get a very far away, pained look in his eyes and he'd say something random and odd. Axel was used to that though. It had been that way ever since the, "accident".

Of course, Axel was the only one to ever see that look. Ever.

They stepped into the shop and nodded to the clerk that knew them by face and reputation. He gave them a small, friendly wave before he turned the music down a little lower so that they could browse and look through things without the music right against their ears. Since he was paid on commission, he had to always keep the customers happy.

"So are you going to the party this weekend?" Axel asked carefully as they browsed the suit racks and checked through the different brands and styles. Roxas shrugged, that faraway look still in his eyes.

"I was thinking of bringing Naminé along." He replied. Axel snorted at that, shaking his head and raising an eyebrow.

"That's never been your type."

"Girls have always been my type." Roxas smirked, but it didn't look right. It wasn't his signature, knee melting smirk. There was something dead about it, something that made Axel want to gather him close. But he didn't make a move to.

"And the occasional boy meant nothing…?" He said instead. If Roxas wanted to tell him what was wrong (besides the obvious) then it would be his choice. Though Axel knew he most likely wouldn't say, Roxas would know that he meant well by simply being here for him.

"They were pretty." Roxas said by way of explanation, and that was that.

They got their stuff together and then paid, nodding to the clerk and walking out of the shop at a leisurely pace, Axel not wanting to push Roxas faster than necessary. He could see by the slightly haunted look in Roxas's eyes that he wanted to be away from the public, wanted to be away from the bright lights of the city and the fast pace of his teenage years. Which was fine to Axel, in reality. He was happy that it was just the two of them, and that Roxas seemed more at ease than usual. Sometimes, when he was really agitated, he would begin pacing, face dark and brooding as he clasped his hands tightly behind his back and cut the circulation from his hands unthinkingly. So this… this was good.

They passed by the newsstand, nodding towards the boy that worked there, the usual worker that also happened to go to their school. As they attempted to keep things at a regular greeting and nothing more though, the boy spoke up with an oddly somber appearance. His face seemed crumbled and grave instead of the usual chirpiness.

"Did you hear what happened?" He asked softly, fingers sliding along the grey and recycled paper slowly. Axel shook his head and Roxas waited quietly for him to continue, long, tapered fingers tapping against his shopping bags impatiently. Though he usually had a perfectly composed façade, Axel could see that he wanted to be alone and hadn't really realized that they were in public anymore.

"It's awful, really… Olette's been a mess since it happened." The boy sighed and looked down, and Axel noticed the shadows under his eyes, like he hadn't slept.

"What happened?" He asked curiously, ignoring the way that Roxas was still tapping against his bags, the soft noise oddly distracting. He still hadn't woken up from dreamland.

"You guys remember Hayner, don't you?" He asked. Axel glanced at Roxas and frowned, and then saw the spark in Roxas's eyes as he blinked and realized where they were and what they were doing. He could almost see the way that the gears were turning in his head as his face transformed into the crafty, smart, and open boy that everyone else knew him to be.

"Kairi's old friend?" He asked curiously, leaning in on the stand. His face became slightly mocking as he spoke, probably remembering their first meeting, and his teeth flashed in a fake attempt at a smile.

The thicker boy nodded glumly at that, not noticing the way that Roxas had taken a 100 degree turn. Axel, naturally, noticed it though, and had to smirk. It was like he was putting on a mask, changing his very being to fit what was expected of him. Axel would have been a little shocked seeing it if not for the fact that he had a mask just like it.

"Yeah… he died the other day. An accident when he was home alone." The boy said softly, and he adjusted his head band awkwardly on his head, tears gathering in his eyes. Looking down he didn't see the look of shock that Roxas and Axel gave one another, their faces mirroring each other's perfectly.

Axel could see the way that the word "died" affected his friend. Though it wasn't really noticeable to the untrained eye, Axel could see it. It was in the way that his usually mocking, crafty stare seemed to dull down a little, like someone had stolen his joke from him before he could say it. It was in the way that his fingers were once more tapping against the bag, something to distract him from what he would be feeling, the one thing that he didn't want to show. Though it seemed like normal, average behavior to other people, it was a sign that he was shutting down, going to autopilot, and letting instinct take control of his actions.

"How awful," Axel said softly, his voice broken and sympathetic. Roxas didn't say anything along with that, his face frozen in a perfectly composed mask. His eyes were slowly glazing over, and Axel watched as he reached out to touch Pence's hand, a gesture that was so unlike him that it was almost a crime. Roxas didn't touch people. Roxas didn't break that barrier between him and the rest of the world. Not since… a long time ago.

No, this Roxas was fake.

"The police said it was an accident… he was drunk." Pence said quietly, and he pulled his hand away to rub it against his eyes. Roxas nodded at that, eyebrows furrowed, and he looked up at Axel with his hollow, distant eyes that silently pleaded for help, silently pleaded to take the pain away.

Axel let his fingers brush against Roxas's hand, trying to bring him back to earth. Instead of Roxas flinching away though, he grasped his friend's hand and refused to let go.

"Is there anything we can do?" Axel asked, unable to look at Roxas without feeling like he had to say _something_ to make him feel better. He couldn't stand the way that his friend was staring at him, begging to make the pain go away.

"Just… pray for him?" Pence asked softly. Nodding, Axel murmured something else that he was hardly aware of before they turned away and he tugged lightly on Roxas's hand to bring him along. Roxas followed silently, but after a few moments he pulled his hand from Axel's, a sign that he still knew where he was and the reputation he had to keep up. His back straight and his mouth set in a permanent sneer, he kept his act up until they got into the limo and pulled away from the mall.

And then he crumpled against Axel's side and laid his head on his shoulder, a silent plea for comfort. Axel instinctively rolled the window up that would separate them from the limo driver, and he put his arm around Roxas's shoulder, holding him close to chase the demons away.

"Axel…" He heard Roxas whisper quietly.

"I know, I know… it's terrible." Axel replied, and he felt Roxas's tense body against him. He was scared to show emotion, scared to show how he probably wanted to break down. He was Roxas Strife, heir to the Strife fortune, and he had a reputation to uphold.

"Roxas, it's alright." He added quietly, tightening his hold. Looking down at Roxas, he saw that his friend's eyes were a thousand miles away, taking something in that Axel would never be able to comprehend. It was the look that said he wasn't really _there_ anymore, and didn't want to come back anytime soon.

So Axel held his friend tightly, carefully keeping the horrors at bay.

* * *

_Hit or miss? _

_Let me know in a review!_

_So... now things are going to get rolling. You've got the basics down... and soon you'll meet Reno :D_

_He's awesome. _

_But, like I said, let me know what you think in a review! I really appreciate what you guys have to say._

_I'll update soon!_


	3. Prey

_Whoa!_

_D: _

_That took me awhile to update... but to be fair, I'm kind of hopeless when it comes to updating!_

_You were warned!_

_But!_

_I'm back, and we can continue with the creepy._

_Er, I mean Roxas._

_Same thing, right? (:_

_So now that you have a little bit, this is where things will start picking up... a lot of plot is involved in this so please pay attention!_

_Enjoy! :)_

_

* * *

_

"Don't you dare try to have a party while we're gone, Reno."

"I know, I know… I'll behave better than an eagle scout, mother."

"If your smart ass remarks don't stop I'm going to ask your uncle to come over and check on you each night. Maybe, if he can, he'll sleep over to ensure that you don't participate in any orgies while we're away."

"I'm an adult, mother. I think I can handle a couple weeks alone. I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this. You left me home alone when I was eight for a month before you remembered to call and make sure I was still alive. I could have starved to death if the chef hadn't remembered I was actually living here."

"You got that innocent maid pregnant! It took a good couple of thousand dollars to keep her from telling the tabloids about your drunken escapades. And now we're paying for a condo in Puerto Rico so she can live there with her child and keep her from ruining our reputation!"

"You're under a serious misconception, mother… that maid is anything but innocent."

Reno's mother glared at him, her cheeks turning red in frustration. Reno wasn't scared by her glare though. He was used to his mother lecturing him for hours on end about how he was behaving. After the first couple times he'd been yelled at, the value of her opinion wore down and for the most part her words went in one ear and out the other.

"Don't feed me that bull Reno Sinclair or I'll-"

"You don't even know if it's my son… she had about four other boyfriends. I was just one hell of a lucky one night stand. And it just so happened that I was the richest one to screw her." Mrs. Sinclair, Cassandra to those who knew her personally, clutched her latest Prada bag tightly in her perfectly manicured acrylic nails.

"I'm warning you, Reno… you're going to be the head of your father's empire soon. I'd suggest that you clean up your act before the public sweeps our reputation out from under us." She warned, lips pursed. Reno just shook his head at that, glancing at her drolly before turning his head back to the TV.

"You know he's not going to make me the president. I'll probably get some sort of dinky accountant job even though I suck at math." He shrugged and tried to pay attention to the amusing way that The Hills portrayed his lifestyle. They acted like the littlest things mattered, like when the dry cleaners messed up the clothes they were supposed to clean. In reality, a truly dignified rich person wouldn't throw a fit.

No, they'd just buy the dry cleaning business and then shut it down as punishment for the mistake.

"Reno," Cassandra sighed, grabbing her iPhone from her bag, scrolling through her texts, "I don't understand how you can think so little of him. Your father is a good man and will treat you fairly. You're his son, after all."

"Yeah?" Reno looked over at her, a smirk playing about his mouth like he was going to laugh. "How's that bruise, mother? I see you're wearing your longer, wool jacket even though it's only fifty degrees outside. You're not trying to hide something, are you?" It was a low blow to make, especially since the bruise was fresh, but Reno didn't care. He couldn't stand how silly or insipid his mother could be at times, and he wanted to see the ending to The Hills. If Heidi didn't get her issue with her husband taken care of before the next commercial, there would be hell to pay.

Sure enough, all of the color drained from Cassandra's face, save for the artificial coloring that the makeup gave her. There were two splotches of pink on her cheeks and a light shadowing around her eyes, but other than that she was pale and mortified. Feeling success at shutting her up, Reno looked back lazily at the TV where Heidi was at dinner with her husband, discussing some sort of childish problem that seemed to matter a great deal to him.

"… I'll be back soon. No parties, Reno. I mean it this time." Cassandra finally managed to say as she caught her breath and put her designer Prada glasses on. She didn't waste her time with a kiss goodbye –not that he wanted one anyway –and turned quickly on her Steve Madden heel, fleeing the room before Reno could say anything else to make her feel like trash.

Satisfied, Reno slid down farther on the antique divan, relishing in Spencer's inward suspicions that Heidi was attempting to get pregnant as she refused the alcohol and instead opted for the sparkling water. Idly, he toyed with one of his ear piercings that he'd gotten one drunken evening and pulled his phone out, scrolling through his contacts. As he let go of his earring, he made a noise of approval, stopping at someone he actually cared about, pressing the send button on the screen and turning it on speakerphone.

"Rude here," Rude announced in his deep, monotone voice, as if Reno expected someone else.

"You really need to stop doing that." Reno informed him, grinning and toying with the edge of the wool throw blanket the maid had laid across the back of the divan.

"Stop what?"

"If I thought it was someone else, I'd have called a different number. Since it's your number I called, I was expecting you. Therefore you don't have to announce that it's you." Reno replied, his smile growing as he began to feel better. If there was one person he could rely on to lift his spirits, it was Rude. Without ten words being spoken by him, Reno knew everything was alright.

"You're an ass." Rude retorted calmly, but Reno heard the smile in his voice as well.

"I want to have a party tonight." He announced, instead of responding to the jab that wasn't designed to hurt. Watching Spencer complain about something or other that didn't matter, he waited to see if Rude had plans.

"Want me to call the usual?" Rude asked, indicating that he was free. Feeling triumphant, Reno's grin became smug and arrogant.

"Call more than the usual… I want this house so full of human bodies that it's illegal. Hell, bring in the annoying frat boys from the University down the road. They'd love to see the inside of this crib. And make it a strictly BYOB event… I'll have the DJ, the music, the food… but the alcohol in this house is off limits. Mother dearest put a lock on it."

On the television screen, Spencer showed Charlie an empty pregnancy test box, his horrified face overly comical. After a moment of realizing his wife was attempting to get pregnant, Spencer began rambling in a paranoid way that his children would spawn to life and murder him.

It then cut to commercial.

"So let me-"

"DAMMIT!" Scowling at the TV, Reno sat up and held the phone in his hand as he muted the television. "Why can't he just be normal and have children?"

"It's a reality TV show, Reno, if they behaved like normal people then no one would want to watch them." Rude replied calmly, already knowing about the Spencer and Heidi baby scare from Reno's past grumblings on the matter. Dissatisfied with the lack of a resolution, Reno turned the TV off and gave his full attention go Rude, scowling.

"I was thinking we'd start it at eleven… it'll take a few hours of preparation but I think we can do this." He kept going with the previous conversation, standing up and sauntering out of the entertainment room, wandering down the hallway of his home to find the chef and get a snack. "This should be a masquerade, okay? No one's allowed inside of this house without a proper mask on. Dress up as well. Even the frat boys have to dig through their lair of filth for a suit."

"Of course," Rude replied dryly.

"This is going to be big… it's going to be bigger than any other party I've ever thrown." Reno declared.

"Not counting your future parties; you never know how those will turn out."

"I want these walls to shake with music, bass, cheering, and so many orgies going at once that it makes a porn shop look like a child's candy store." The more Reno discussed how his party would be, the more excited he got. By ten o'clock at night his mother would be aboard a flight to Milan with Reno in the farthest corner of her mind and all of the doors to his domain would be open for any person willing enough to enter. It would be beautiful and horrific at the same time, twisting and churning in a mass of young adults all throwing themselves at anyone who will take them.

Reno couldn't wait.

"I'll see who we can scrounge up on such short notice." Rude replied, a grin in his voice at Reno's excitement.

"Make sure Roxas and Axel are here, too. If they're here, then half of their private school will be here, too." He ordered.

"Sure thing,"

"And Naminé… she's such a sweet girl."

"I'll get a huge group, Reno. You know you can count on me." Rude finally managed to say once Reno went quiet. Reno laughed a little and wandered into the kitchen where the chef was busy preparing the lunch for him and the random people that visited the house for reasons Reno couldn't fathom.

"I know I can count on you… and I know they'll all come. There are few in this town that don't want to be me."Reno whispered, speaking to himself more than Rude. The chef quit working once he saw Reno standing there and looked at him expectantly, folding his arms. The chef was very familiar with Reno's likes and dislikes in regards to food and he knew that there was never a small order when it came to this young man. Leaning against the smoothed rock counter, he waited for him to grace them with another large order of food.

"The only ones that don't want to be me are the ones that know me." Reno added on, scowling and hanging up, sliding his phone into the pocket of his hand stitched blazer. He knew Rude wouldn't care that he hung up. And even if he did, it wasn't that big of a deal. If Rude brought it up, Reno would dismiss his words and move onto a topic much more worthwhile.

Like the party he was going to have in spite of his mother.

"I'm going to have a party tonight." He announced to the chef and the cooks. "I'm going to need small finger foods, cakes, sandwiches, treats… you know the list."

"By what time?" The chef asked, studying Reno carefully.

"Tonight at eleven is when it officially starts… moochers show up early though, so have it ready by eight." Reno shrugged carelessly, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the staff.

"It will be done." The chef replied, keeping his own facial expression schooled to a nonchalant stare. His workers, however, surrounded him, watching Reno with matching stares of horror and indignation. Usually he gave at least a day's warning before they were expected to create perfection, but here he was in their domain, their kitchen, demanding something that might not be able to be accomplished.

"Yes, or you're fired." Smiling charmingly at the chef, Reno turned and sauntered out, grabbing a granola bar on the way, opening it and devouring it quickly, tossing the wrapper into a solid platinum trashcan.

As he made his way to the small Japanese style veranda that his mother simply just "had to have," Reno couldn't help but smile with excitement at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. Once again, he would be made the center of attention and once again everyone would grasp for his name and status.

Once again, they'd all be denied.

Well, maybe not everyone, Reno decided as he sat down on the wooden floor, staring into the small courtyard with a pond. He knew that some of the elites that would attend wouldn't mind much whether they were him or not. Roxas, Axel, Naminé, Kairi, Sora and Riku would be able to manage on their own as far as he was concerned. They were just as high as him on the food chain.

But the others would be near salivating if he turned an eye towards them.

"Yeah, they all want to be me…" Reno mused to himself, frowning. "That is, until they know me."

* * *

The overhead lights were dimmed and the strobe lights flashed. Bass filled each and every crevice of the room, thrummed in each and every vein, pounded in each and every ear. The flashes of bodies were close together and bright, white teeth clashing through the darkened atmosphere in smiles and laughter. The dance floor was packed with bodies, the air hot with sweat. Desire rippled along the skin of every single person, and in every intake of breath there was desperation to be seen and approved of. There was a heavy scent of beer and vodka, mixed with the thick stench of smoke that suffocated one if they breathed too deeply. Among that however, was the sweet odor of marijuana that lightened everyone's senses and left guests feeling buzzed beyond their wildest dreams.

The party had just started.

Reno watched his creation thrive and grow before his very eyes, a self-satisfied smirk stealing over his lips. He was surrounded by his friends in a corner of the room, a drink in hand and a full face renaissance mask covering his true identity. He'd even let his longer hair out of the ponytail it was usually tied in, the thick strands laying over his silk vest and polyester dress shirt. Though he felt more like he was wearing a costume, Reno knew it was an appropriate clothing choice for the animals watching his every move. His long fingerless gloves with real, thin, gold chains hanging from them suggested that he was verging "punk rock" with enough class to show that he wasn't.

By tomorrow almost everyone would be wearing something similar.

The room shook with the amount of noise that was pressing against the walls and the list of invites hadn't yet been all checked off. The main people that truly mattered had yet to show and he could hardly wait for them to. Once they did, then things would begin to be fun.

"Reno, your party is going to be out of control." Rude informed him quietly, speaking next to his ear so he could actually be heard. Reno laughed and shook off the less than subtle warning, downing his drink and setting the glass down on the nearby table.

"Nonsense!" He declared, laughing. "This is going to be the party of the century. All sorts of scandals will occur here… see that girl?" He wrapped an arm around Rude's shoulders and nodded to a girl that was gyrating on another girl, a boy behind the both of them, egging them on and attempting to dance with them. "She's the mayor's daughter."

"Your point?" Rude raised an eyebrow and looked at Reno for an explanation.

"This is my point." Reno replied coyly, pulling out a camera and taking a picture, studying it carefully. "I don't really care for her father's politics."

"You're not going to blackmail the mayor."

"Then again, I might." Reno laughed, raising his arms up and smirking. "Who is going to stop me?"

"Naughty Reno; always getting himself into trouble." A smooth, arrogant voice crooned from behind them. Turning, Reno laughed as he saw Roxas and Axel, identical smirks crossing their faces. They were dressed somewhat similarly with black Dior suits and silk cravats instead of ties. The only differences would have to be that Axel sported a blood red mask of velvet with black beading along the edges and Roxas favored a light blue and silver silk one that was tied together with a satin lace.

Reno was struck with how at home they seemed on the dance floor, everyone's eyes on them. Apart from Reno himself, they were the most sought after and desired men in the area because of what their credit cards could supply.

Both were equally ruthless because of it.

"I just can't help myself; you know how I am." Reno exclaimed, clasping hands with each of them in greeting, handing them both drinks to ensure they were properly fueled.

"An addict for the illegal pleasure." Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Aren't we all?" Axel added on, gesturing to the large, heated party as he took a long drink from the liquor in his hand. Wincing slightly at the acrid taste he took another long gulp and finished it off, wincing and setting the glass down. Reno wasn't exactly sure what drink he'd handed them, but he did know that it was strong enough for one small glass to leave someone buzzed in less than five minutes.

"Some of us can exhibit some sort of self control." Rude disagreed, smirking as his response was met with exclamations of dismay and disbelief.

"Fool! I'd like to see you control yourself at least once." Reno protested loudly, pointing at Rude accusingly. Laughing, Roxas nodded along.

"Or turn down Reno when he's drunk and clearly needing a quick fix in his pants." He added, taking a long drink of his alcohol. Unlike Reno and Axel though, he didn't wince or bite his lip to suppress the disgusting burn that slithered down his throat. Something that Reno had noticed was that recently Roxas had become immune to any sort of pain. When his foot was trodden upon he didn't wince or cry out; he merely worried that the scuff wouldn't come out. Once at the hibachi restaurant, he was burned by the fire flaring up from the grill, and he merely studied the burn, eyes darkening in interest as he contemplated it. It was as if he was distanced from physical lashings or agony.

Or it was possible that he relished in it.

"The pot is calling the kettle black." Rude retorted evenly, taking a sip of his light beer.

"That is the only way I know it's true. It takes one to know one." Roxas replied smugly.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen…" Axel interjected before Rude could truly become angered with Roxas' jibes. "We are civil, aren't we? We just came to greet the host, and we were going to go ravage the clearly desirous animals that are lonely on the dance floor."

Reno glanced towards the dance floor where several girls were eying their small group as if it were a buffet. Seeing that their eyes were specifically for Roxas and Axel, he laughed and nodded.

"Yes, we're civil! Go, enjoy your time… if you need anything, don't bother to ask. Your house is my house." He prodded them towards the dance floor, adjusting his mask carefully as someone accidently jostled him and made it askew slightly. Roxas nodded and gazed at the dance floor, eyes dark with interest and desire.

"It's always a pleasure to be at one of your lively parties, Reno." He replied, adjusting his own silver and blue mask before easing his way back into the crowd, going straight for what appeared to be Naminé in an angelic dress of crème and gold. Axel nodded in agreement, pulling out a small box of Djarum Black cigarettes, lighting one and blowing the smoke out.

"I'll see you around." Axel informed him before heading towards the group of girls that he had previously mentioned. His shoulders were set in a confidant way, his back straight and his eyes narrowed and cat-like as he studied his prey. It was a prowl that Reno recognized as one similar to his own, and he could respect it.

"I can't stand them." Rude informed Reno the moment they were gone. His lips were pursed in annoyance as he studied Roxas, and Reno turned to see Roxas dancing closely to Naminé, smiling a coy, smooth smile that promised everything but would give nothing.

"It doesn't matter what you like or not, Rude. They're my guests, and I'll treat them the way that they treat me; as equals." Reno snapped, turning to study him, annoyed. Rude didn't retaliate or rise to his anger though; he merely continued to study Roxas with a hard stare that unnerved Reno slightly.

"He's not normal." He finally said after a few minutes. "I don't trust him."

"You're a paranoid sort of person, aren't you? So he snubbed you, big deal! That's just how Roxas and Axel are, Rude. If you're not being insulted by them, you're not being noticed by them." Reno informed him, laughing. "Lighten up, grab a drink and dance with something good looking. Preferably a person but if you don't stop acting like you have a stick up your ass you might not be able to dance with anyone."

"Just look at him for once, Reno. I mean really, _really_ look at him. There's just something about him…"

"I see a rich, pampered, partygoer that wants to have some fun." Reno replied shortly, attempting to keep himself calm. It was hard to focus on his wildfire that was spreading through his house when Rude was rambling about his dislike for Roxas. He did that a lot, Reno had begun to notice. He had decided long ago that he didn't like Roxas and ever since then he had been somewhat cordial to him, but far from friendly.

"I see a monster." Rude responded, not missing a beat.

"You also might have taken a bit of LSD earlier… who knows what that one guy brought to the party." Reno attempted to change the subject by mentioning the notorious drug smuggler that always hit up Reno's parties, making friends and money all with one sprinkle of his magic potions that took away anyone's miseries.

"I think you should stay away from him." Rude ignored Reno's attempts to cheer him up and continued to watch Roxas, his stare harsh and cold. Becoming annoyed with Rude's cool and angry attitude, Reno rolled his eyes and adjusted his mask again.

"Go walk around the fountains for a bit." He snapped. "I'm going to go have some fun."

And before Rude could respond, Reno disappeared into the crowd of laughing, dancing bodies, throwing himself into the music and grabbing the first pretty girl he could find to grind against.

* * *

Roxas watched how her hair spun and flew about her as she moved, the light blonde streaks catching the strobe lights and the disco ball, shining brightly. Each highlight appeared to be different colors: reds, blues, purples, greens, and yellows all flew about her and landed gracefully along her shoulders and neck. She wasn't a provocative dancer that displayed herself but she was an open dancer, feeling the music and moving her body every which way she pleased.

Roxas was infatuated.

Even in the dirty, grimy dancing area where more than one couple was going at it as though it were a hotel bedroom, she lit up her small space with innocence. Her creamy dress was a princess style and her white feathered mask gave the appearance of an angel with wings. When she did manage to open her eyes, her light innocence shone through her gaze as she stared at Roxas and smiled openly, letting out a light laugh that was so different from the monstrosity around them that it almost made Roxas fall to pieces and break her in half where they danced.

But Roxas had more control than that.

Hayner was a slip-up. Roxas truly hadn't meant to kill him, but the longer they talked the more interesting and clean Hayner seemed to be.

Making him all the more in danger of Roxas' desires.

He was an upper class member of society and yet he wasn't. His family had started out as poor, desperate workers that created an empire out of luck, which bumped him to a lower class then what would seem to be his true place. And yet he seemed so unaffected by this world that he had somehow earned the right to be in that it caught Roxas' eye.

And that's when things began to unravel.

Instead of doing the natural thing and appearing in the different social settings in order to up his status, Hayner seemed to shy away from them, rejecting the usual places that Roxas figured he'd feel more comfortable in. It made his desires grow until he wasn't just thinking about it, but he was even _dreaming_ about it, closing his eyes and imagining how it would feel to steal that light that seemed to glow from the obnoxious, loud mouthed, perfectly untainted boy…

Before he knew it, he was at the house and things just happened without his true knowledge or control.

_The expensive, gaudy furniture that seemed to reek of desperation… the scowl that was mixed with surprise as he stared at Roxas from the doorway…_

_ The curl to his dirty blonde brown hair as he raked a hand nervously through it, eyes shifting… he knew, yes, he knew something was wrong…_

_ The marble counter top… the anger…_

_ The curl of disgust on his lips… the twist of his body as he turned to clean up the mess…_

_ The beer as it fell, the brackish color staining the otherwise clean floors…_

And then he was dead.

If asked –though no one would ever know or think to ask –Roxas wouldn't be able to tell the entire story from the beginning to the end. He couldn't say the events moment by moment. Whenever he thought about it, all he could gather were snippets of different seconds, like the surprise on Hayner's face, or the way that he fell, his head making a sickening crack on the counter. But Roxas couldn't begin to explain how he covered up his murder, or where he got the cheap clothes that he wore and burned thoroughly afterwards before discarding them in a river as ashes.

And yet somehow he knew that at the moment of the murder, he'd been perfectly calm and calculative.

The action… was calming. More calming than anything Roxas had ever done before. Roxas knew that somehow the pressure and the storm that was raging inside of him had diminished the moment Hayner was dead and that it was somehow released from him because of his death. It was as though he was stealing the innocence and light from them and keeping it for himself.

The ironic part about the entire situation was that his brother, Cloud, was the head of the homicide unit that was investigating Hayner's unfortunate demise and had revealed to Roxas information about it. He had called him that very day to check on him and see how he was holding up home alone.

Cloud worried a lot about Roxas, especially since the "accident".

And now, as Roxas watched Naminé, he could feel the same tug as before. The same desire, the same rush through his veins as his adrenaline surged. His mouth was as dry as cotton and his vision blurred and zeroed in on Naminé, and Naminé alone. Nothing but the pure beauty could attract his attention as the noise died away from his ears and a muffled roaring took its place. He could feel the uncontrollable monster taking over his very being, and he could sense that he was losing control of himself, just like before…

Slowly, his hands closed around her pretty throat, thumb brushing gently over the fluttering pulse that vibrated fleetingly, like a birds. The shock was apparent on her face as her eyes flew open, searching his for any sign of explanation. Why was he grabbing her so violently, so dangerously? Carefully, her hands lifted, grabbed at his wrists and a tugged a little, a nervous laugh bubbling from her lips as she tried to move away without causing a scene.

With a cruel sneer, his grip tightened as he pulled her closer to his body.

"What a beautiful neck…" He whispered, gaze boring into her eyes as he stroked his thumb slowly along the arch of her pale ivory skin. She was bowed against him, eyes panicked and alarmed, searching away from him in order to find someone to help, someone to stop the madness that was emitting from him in waves. Roxas watched her face, the colors of fear brushing along her cheeks as she contemplated screaming. With a raise of an eyebrow and a shake of his head, the small chance of courage she could have had to call for help vanished and she feebly pushed at his chest, realizing worriedly that this was nothing remotely close to a joke.

He was serious.

And she was dead.

Roxas blinked and looked around the room as he danced beside Naminé, the choking sensation easing from his throat as he let out a breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Clearing his throat he carefully looked down at his hands which were placed innocently on Naminé's hips, nowhere close to her neck as he'd previously thought they'd been. There was no panic in her eyes and there was no horror painted on her lips. Instead, she was dancing and laughing, completely at ease with her surroundings as she wrapped her arms around Roxas's neck and moved closer to him.

Roxas slowly stopped dancing and inhaled deeply to calm himself, trying to think carefully about what had just happened.

Or what he'd just thought happened.

He'd imagined the whole thing?

"Are you alright?" Naminé asked breathlessly, cheeks pink from exertion. Studying her face carefully Roxas could see no signs of suspicion, no signs of fear. There was total trust in him as she continued to sway to the beat, ready to begin dancing again once he was ready to. Realizing that he had in fact imagined the entire thing, an easy smile from years of practice graced his face and he kissed her cheek lightly, a smirk dominating his expression as her eyes glowed with excitement and relief that she'd just been kissed.

"Yes, of course I am… I just realized how thirsty I am. Would you like me to get you a drink as well?" He replied easily, the words slipping past his lips effortlessly. The control that he had before came surging back as Naminé, not suspecting a thing, nodded and smiled prettily.

"Yes please… just champagne? I don't want to be too drunk or anything." She laughed a light and happy laugh at the idea of being drunk, probably thinking of what it would be like to actually drink herself into oblivion.

"I'll be right back with that. Don't miss me too badly," He teased lightly before he slipped through the crowd, letting out a shaky laugh as he did so. Don't miss him too badly? The idea was laughable. Of course his perfect angel would miss him. That was the entire point of being close to her, wasn't it?

Make her want him, and then destroy her.

And yet he felt odd. The flashing lights made Roxas dizzy as he maneuvered his way through the grinding and laughing couples, slipping out of the main hall and into a less occupied hallway. There were a few people kissing and the aroma of drugs suffocated the air, but Roxas still didn't feel better. He struggled past them, tripping over someone's foot and catching himself, ignoring the startled yelp of surprise from the owner of the foot as they grabbed it and laughed drunkenly.

Finding a set of stairs Roxas ascended them, hand gripping the rail so tightly his knuckles were white, the skin stretched over the bone too tightly as he struggled to make his escape. The steps tilted every which way as he attempted to place his feet on them and with a determined scowl Roxas focused on the stairs, practically pulling himself up until he reached the top and closed his eyes, a shudder running through his body. He needed to get control of himself, and he needed to get it, now.

Rubbing his temples, Roxas focused on his breathing and studied the rich colored rug that was laid on the landing of the staircase that led to another hallway. Seeing that it was a chance to escape, he carefully headed down that way and calmed himself, focusing on the intricate patterns of leaves and vines on the wallpaper, weaving his way around the small stands of expensive pottery or plants.

Turning the corner, it was then that he saw him.

* * *

Reno began to feel tired of the night's unfolding events. The music thumped loudly, but it was as though it was too loud, screaming against his ear drums as he forced himself to move to the beat. He'd been socializing and dancing with his ever present "friends" and the novelty of all of the attention was wearing off as quickly as it started. The stench of sweat and booze was starting to give him a headache and not even the girl that was so desperate for him could shake off the dull haze that had taken over his mind.

She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. The light brunette strands were flecked with reds and gold naturally. She had a seducer's smile and a way that she glanced at men so that they would fall to pieces and ooze at her feet in order to obtain anything she wanted. There was a word for women and men of this caliber that often joined the ranks of higher society, and Reno jokingly referred to them as "professional gold diggers".

Thankfully, Reno wasn't fooled by her and after the song he was able to laughingly turn her down. It was sad that she was so easy to spot as a fake because Reno felt that possibly something like that could cheer him up if it seemed genuine. Sighing in disappointment, Reno had to give in and head towards the bar in order to find himself something stronger to drink. Usually whenever a girl offered herself to him, Reno wouldn't mind taking them up on their offer, but he had to be drunk to do it. And right now he was far from drunk. Two drinks wasn't enough for him to say yes and have a pregnancy scare, so with a vigor that spawned from anger and vengeance, Reno eased towards the bar and smiled charmingly at the bartender.

"What'll be your pleasure, sir?" The worker asked, sliding someone else a martini before giving Reno his full attention. Seeing someone looking at him so intently unnerved Reno slightly and he shrugged nonchalantly, looking along the list of things offered. Suddenly it wasn't a drink that Reno wanted, it was peace and quiet. But how could he have peace and quiet after creating a noise that was so loud it was deafening?

Perhaps he just needed somewhere to go for a moment alone before he came back. Yes, all he needed to do was grab a drink and then one of the rooms farthest away from the party, a place to clear his mind before he threw himself back into the hustle and bustle. Deciding that this was the best option, Reno opened his mouth to answer the bartender when someone cut him off.

"Reno Sinclair, I'd recognize that vibrant colored hair anywhere." A smooth, arrogant tone exclaimed. Recognizing it immediately, Reno turned to see Rufus Shinra leaning against the bar, smirking and sporting a white suit and matching mask. Grinning even though he wanted to simply ignore him and leave, Reno shook hands with him and laughed, pushing away the annoyance that he still hadn't received his drink.

"Rufus Shinra, always a pleasure." He replied with sincerity.

"I have to hand it to you; this has got to be one of your most extravagant parties yet." Rufus complimented him, taking a drink of champagne before extending an arm towards the ever growing cloud on the dance floor. "If I had a hat, I'd take it off to you."

"If you had a hat on with that outfit, I'd take your hat off for you!" Reno joked good-naturedly, smiling. Knowing that Reno wasn't serious, Rufus laughed along with him and finished off his drink, passing it to the bartender and grabbing a new one.

"I'd hope so… if I was foolish enough to think it was alright, I'd hope my friend was smart enough to let me know it wasn't."

"A good thing Kadaj isn't your friend then. The all leather ensemble… I'm not feeling it." Reno motioned to where Kadaj was with a group of friends and his brothers, the three of them wearing nothing but leather upon leather. Shuddering, Rufus nodded in agreement and called another one of his acquaintances over, a ruthless heiress by the name of Scarlet. Seeing it as his chance to escape, Reno waved goodbye and slipped away from them before he had to hear another word from either of them.

Quickly, Reno made his way along the outer wall of the main hall and blindly grabbed a drink from a worker standing nearby with a tray of them. Sipping it, Reno smiled in relief and headed out of the house the back way, walking along the sidewalk and slipping into another room in the house where the noise seemed to shut off with an audible click of the door closing.

"Alone at last…" He quietly mused to himself, taking another sip of the champagne, smiling. It wasn't a real smile though and, after a moment of holding it in place forcefully, he let it fade to something a little more realistic and somber.

He walked from the sitting room and headed down the hall, casually sipping his drink and forcing his walk to seem light and happy. When he was far enough away from the party though, the gait became slower and more weary, his feet dragging on the carpet that depicted of dragons and floral patterns.

"Great party," He murmured to himself, leaning back against the wall and laughing. "This one will go on for centuries before another comes along better."

Instead of feeling somewhat proud of himself though, the weariness seemed to pull at him and a frown tugged at his lips. His clothing felt too constricting and hot and it felt difficult to breathe. With a suppressed groan, Reno lethargically grabbed his mask and pulled it off of his face, the silk ties holding it together coming apart easily with his sharp tug.

"What a rush…" He whispered to himself, voice low and husky. Another laugh fell from his lips, a false sound of amusement that was immediately followed by a low moan of pain as tears pricked his eyes.

"Someone save me…" He pleaded quietly.

* * *

Roxas could only stare. The breath rushed from his lungs and instinctively he took another breath in, attempting to reclaim some sense of clarity. It was as though someone had punched him in the stomach, leaving him winded and entirely too surprised to retaliate. It was surreal, and Roxas felt that somehow he had to be dreaming again –there was no way he could be seeing what he was seeing.

His lips that were usually turned and twisted into mocking laughter or amusement were pulled down into a frown, agony in his eyes. He looked well beyond his age of twenty: haunted and miserable. His fingers loosely gripped the mask that he had worn so happily before and it was as though he wanted to discard of it but couldn't find a way to. Reno seemed unaware that he was barely holding onto his champagne flute; it was turned upside down, the contents dripping slowly onto the carpet, staining it.

There were no words to describe it. Roxas felt as though he were seeing into something that was private, a moment that no one should ever witness. He had supposed that he'd known Reno Sinclair very well but no –no, he'd never known Reno at all.

The Reno he knew wore a mask.

His eyes were like glass as he let out a shaky sigh and stared up, silently pleading for something. His hands shook and his body slumped against the wall for support, too weary to continue what he was previously doing. Roxas moved closer to the wall, eyes straining to catch every detail of what he was witnessing, something inside of him forcing him to watch. He was hardly able to blink let alone breathe, unable to bear it if he missed a second.

This was the Reno that the world never saw. The raw pain that soaked his voice in agony was the true emotion behind his eyes. He was like a doll, freshly polished and locked away from the world, a collector's item that the owner couldn't bear to see tainted.

He was innocent.

He was untouched.

"Someone save me…" He whispered again, voice choked with emotion. He appeared to be waiting for something to happen or for someone to appear, but Roxas knew no one would. No one would hear his pleas just like no one would raise a hand to help him. Reno was trapped, and he was never going to escape.

Not if Roxas could help it.

* * *

_Hit or Miss?_

_Let me know in a review!_

_Like I said, this has plot... now things can really start rolling!_

_OH!_

_And thank you for those who offered to be a beta for me when I posted it on Tantalize!_

_And thanks to Azure Teriques for being a beta for me! :)_

_Excellent._

_I'll try to update soon! But we all know how those promises kind of fall flat... so I'm turning over a new leaf. I'll try to update soon!_

_Haha. _

_Gotcha. :) _


End file.
